Bubblegum and sliver misunderstandings
by the Bluegayle
Summary: inuyashakingdomhearts crossover. in this story I have killed the main charter,Riku, but still,somehow, the story go's on. chaptor 13 Rin helps a hurt Riku and a Toad wakes up from he's nap,RIN! Some YAOI
1. Riku's letter

Disclaimer : I do not own anything so there is no point in being pissed at me.

Riku's letter.

            A twenty year old man was sitting in his desk, staring at a blank peace of paper. After a while he sighed, picked up his writing utensil and stared to write.

_            Dear Sora, I have found a way to defeat the heartless, that threatens to consume the universe. The bad news is that because I allowed the darkness to partly consume me I have to be sacrificed as well. I know that I always acted like I wasn't afraid of anything, but the truth is why'll it's true that I didn't fear the darkness I did fear my light. I feared my light. Sora you are my light and the only thing I have ever feared. I feared you because you unknowingly held my heart. Like a two year old holding a priceless vase, I feared you would break my heart without realizing you had broken it. _

_            Don't ever think I ever thought you were worthless Sora or that I don't need you. I know me admitting that I need anything is shocking. The truth is that because I thought if you ever found out that I loved you, you would leave me. So I tried to undermine your self-confidents thinking if thought you needed me to protect you, you would never leave. I realize now that I never thought about what you wanted only about myself. Please forgive me. _

_            Love Riku _

Riku stopped writing and read what he had written. It wasn't perfect but there wasn't much time to make it better. A servant came to tell Riku that the Lord of the West wanted to talk to him. As he got up to go Riku stared to reminisce about when he came to this world. "I had just escaped Kingdom Hearts, and was badly wounded," Riku thought, " Then that ass of a toad came along poking me with that hideous staff of his asking, ' Are you dead yet filthy human,'" Riku laughed remembering what happed next, " He didn't have that staff long I can tell you that." When Riku left his room he was still laughing softy.

**Please R&R **


	2. sesshoumaru

Disclaimer : I do not own anything so there is no point in being pissed at me.

Enter Sesshoumaru

The lord of the west stood on top of a cliff overlooking his territory; behind him a vast forest stretched as far as the eye could see. The wind relentlessly played with the lord's pearly white hair, not caring about the time it would take him to comb the ankle length white river. The lord was called Sesshoumaru, and though he was young by his race's dog-demon standards, only the wind was brave enough to touch him. Being a dog-demon Sesshoumaru also had tail. The tail was about as long as Sesshoumaru was tall about six feet. In fact, the tail was so long it had to be worn around Sesshoumaru's neck so it wouldn't drag in the ground.

The cliff was Sesshoumaru's favorite spot to be alone to think, or meditate. You wouldn't think it, but Sesshoumaru hardly ever had time to himself. Jaken, his bug eyed, beak for mouth, green toad-demon servant could get vary annoying; especially when he was complaining.He was very loyal though, and would **dog**gedly follow his lord to the ends of the earth. The problem with this was that Sesshoumaru usually had to beat the crap out of Jaken just to go to the bathroom.

Ironically, Sesshoumaru's salvation came in the form of a little human girl named Rin. Before, Sesshoumaru had detessted all humans with every fiber of his being, until he meet Rin. He even had some respect for the girl, not that he'd ever tell her that. After her parents died Rin was brutally mistreated by people in her village. She'd never angry or sad; even when she was being beaten she'd never cry. The fact she never lost her upbeat attitude fascinated Sesshoumaru. She amaszed him so much that when her village was wiped out by demon-wolves, Sesshoumaru decide to keep her and take care of her.Now, all he had to do to have some time alone was order Jaken to watch Rin. Not that he trusted Jaken to protect her. Oh no, he secretly left that job to his two headed dragon mount, Ah and Un.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stood rigid, Listening. His elven ears picking up sounds from a distance only a canine could hear. Right now, though; Sesshoumaru kind of wished he were deaf, hearing a familiar sound that was closing in fast. Brushing a strand of wing swept hair from his gorgeous face, his expressionless amber eyes slowly turned to the approaching sound. It was coming from the forest hehind him. only the slight tension in his back showed the lord's emotion.**"Sesshoumaru!!"** Yelled a voice that would make glass crack. Yes, today was defiantly not a good day to have superior hearing.

**__**

**_Remember to R&R _**


	3. Jaken

Seehoumaru meets dead Riku

Out of the woods came the last person Sesshoumaru wanted to see. Worst of all, the toad had

not brought the human he'd been ordered to baby-sit. "Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru," An

exhausted Jaken managed to gasp out. As Jaken approached Sesshoumaru he seemed to feel

malevolent energy coming from the, seamlessly calm, dog lord. "Forgive me my lord," Jaken

spoke " for I am the barer of terrible new. A.." " Where's Rin?" Sesshoumaru interrupted calmly

, "Did I not tell you she was your responsibility?" The Toad-demon was by now trembling in

fear. "But my lord" He squeaked, "We were attacked by a horrible black creature. He

kidnapped Rin and, then, when I tried to save her he stole my staff, ohh my poor Staff of Two

Souls, ohh the tragedy of it all ….My lord?" Finally realizing his master was already gone the

toad cride out, " My lord wait for me!" as he ran after his master as fast as his little webed feet

could carry him.

Following the trail Jaken left behind Sesshoumaru thought about Jaken's story, there was 

something odd about it, like how he didn't say anything about Ah and Un. If Ah and Un felt that

Rin was in any danger they'd immediately attack, but Jaken didn't say anything about them only

that he had fought to protect Rin. Oh well, Jaken was missing he's staff. Sesshoumaru decided

that the answers he was seeking would have to wait until he found Rin. With that Sesshoumaru

picked op his speed so that all you saw of him was a blur.

Sesshoumaru soon came to a large spring pond. The old trees came close the pond's bank. The 

branches blocked most of the light over the pond, except in the middle, so that on a sunny day

like today the pound seemed to be hit by a beam of light. The light reflected off the pond so

everything seemed to glow. Under the pound' s surface large gold fish swam lazily around lily

pads. All around the pond lovely delicate flowers grew. Basking in the filtered light of the sun.

When Sesshoumaru was a child he liked to play here, because normally, this was a serine 

peaceful place, but not today. Today the mood was broken by the sound of a little girl sobbing

brokenheartedly. The little girl was Rin and she setting in the lap of someone obscured by a sea

of black cloth. Sesshoumaru had found the "Black Creature" and insanely knew that his foe

was already dead.

good? bad? I need feedback you guys


	4. dead Riku and snot

Disclaimer: I, THE BLUEGAYLE, do not own, never will own Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha

What the hell is this?

Out of all the scenarios Sesshoumaru thought he would have to encounter definitely was not one of them. Steal Sesshoumaru was relived to find that Rin alive and unharmed. He was shocked to hear her crying but was more shocked when he realizes what that meant. That she had her arms around the man's chest and that she was not afraid of Jaken's horable black monster just made it clearer. It was obvious to Sesshoumaru that Jaken had not told the whole story. Walking up to Rin he asked "what happened here Rin," hearing her beloved masters voice Rin immediately looked up, sniffing. Sesshoumaru almost winced in disgust when he saw that her face and the dead mans chest was covered in snot and tears. But Sesshoumaru did not show his emotions it was too beneath him.

"Rin what did this man do to you?" Sesshoumaru asked thinking about the possibility that the dumb toad just misunderstood.

"Riku didn't do anything bad, really he didn't." Rin sobs rocking her small body "he just wanted some water. It was all jaken's fault! If he'd just let Rin get Riku some water he he'd …..He'd steel be…"

"Stop," ordered Sesshoumaru realizing Rin was on the verge of becoming hysterical. He'd fegered out enough of the story anyway, just enough to know whithout a doubt that Jaken had lied to him. "Oh well," Sesshoumaru thought with a mental grin, "I guess I will just have to **beat** the truth out of Jaken."

Deciding the first thing he needed to do was to clean Rin's face "Human children are so gross," thought Sesshoumaru, Pulling out a cotton handkerchief he kept in his sleeve for emergencies like these. He first dipped it in the pond, to get wet then lord proceeded to clean the girl's face.

As the great dog lord cleaned, making sure that his fingers didn't come in contacted with snot substance, he thought about the strange, humanoid dead body. It was hard to tell what the body, or Riku looked like, because it was obscured in a sea of ebony cloth. Riku wore a hooded, Black, ankle length coat. The hood was pulled up so all Sesshoumaru could see a few stands of shoulder lath hair escaping the confines of the hood. Besides the black coat Riku also wore black pants, boots, and gloves. Sesshoumaru would have bet anything that shirt was also black.

When Sesshoumaru was done making the girl presentable he rinsed the wet handkerchief and then hung it on a tree branch to dry. When it dried Sesshoumaru was going to give it to Rin so she could blow her nose.

It is said that all dog-demons have six-sense about when they're in danger, even when the other senses detects nothing wrong. Sesshoumaru proved that theory on that day, when he grabbed Rin and jumped 20 feet strait up. A spit- second later a black glob formed where Sesshoumaru and Rin had just been, then the dark crashed down flat to the ground with a smack. Sesshoumaru who was by now up in the air spun around to see who his enemy was. The criminal was nun other than Riku and vary much undead.

Please read and review I know my grammar sucks but I'm going to start editing right away. I have a hard getting what is in my head into words and I just what'd the story to be out there. So if you like what's in my head please Review. Help me!


	5. Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so there is no point in being pissed at me.

Rin

Earlier that day….

Rin loved flowers. She loved everything about them. The whey they looked, the way they smelled and the whey they felt. Rin especially loved ripping them out of the ground and giving them to Sesshoumaru. Her lord would never acknowledge the gift, but Rin knew that it made him happy. Rin believe if she mad a bouquet big and beautiful enough Sesshoumaru would smile at her. Looking around at all the pretty flowers Rin thought if she picked all the flowers around her and made them into a flower chain. Sesshoumaru would be happy with her. So with that thought she happily set about on her flower rampage.

Later that day Rin was still working on her flower chain. The chain by now was very beautiful with a rainbow of colors. Putting the last flower in the link she got up to get some more flowers. Seeing that she used the best flowers around her, she set off to find more. Soon Rin had found and had beheaded more flowers and was now about to go back when she heard a small moan.

She was curious about who or what had moaned but Sesshoumaru had told her not to approach strangers unless she was with ah un. So Rin went off to ask the dragon to check out who had made the moan.

Soon Rin was back and now was showing the dragon (nether ah or un could reset Rin's cute face,") where she heard the moan. Ah and Un pressed forward check it out first to see if there was any danger. Not that Ah and Un thought there was any danger cause even from here they could smell that the person that made that moan was at death's door. But there was something odd about it. So ready for the worst the two-headed dragon pressed onwards with Rin following a safe distance behind.

On the other side of the pond a certain _babysitter _was happily snoozing away under a large tree.

****

Please R&R

I need some help. Because I have bad grammar I am not going as fast as I want to if someone is interested in editing for me. I'd appreciate it. I had someone but now they aretoo busy.

Lets have some fun ok? I have a strange first name. If anyone can guess what it is I will do a chapter once a week for two months. Every updated chapter will have a clue. Here's the fist clue. A type of cracker inspired the first three letters of my name.

by the bluegayle


	6. dark dream 7

Disclaimer: I so not own, and never will own, Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha, but on the bright side I do own a dollar. I'm such an optimistic person aren't I?

**_By the bluegayle_**

_Tendrils of oily darkness wrapped around my body_

_(Sniff, sniff),_

_Smothering me_

_Pushing inside my chest_

_Searching (sniff, sniff,) _

_Reaching for my..._

Riku woke up gasping in terror; pain shooting threw his wounded and bloody chest.

(Sniff, sniff,) "What was making that sound?" thought Riku. Looking up he stared into two pairs of course eyes in a dragon-like monster. Almost intently Riku was up on his feet ready to fight for his life. To bad his body it had decided it had had enough.

A little girl's voice came from behind the big bulk of the dragon. "Ah? UN? Rin wants to know what's takeing so long?" the little girl decided she had waited enough and came out from behind Ah Un . Only to see a pale boy laying unconscious on the ground.

I **know this is a short chapter. The truth is I still consider this my first chapter. I'm kinda slow at writing so when I get to a good cutoff I take it. **

**When I finish my first chapter or part one is done I'm going edit it to make it clearer. If you what to help me I'd like that. Also I'm going to change my pen name soon so watch out for that. **

**Also if I have a lot of original story ideas it's get that I don't the time to write them. But I would still like them get written. So if you what to write something but don't want it to be like everybody else's just email or review me. **

**OH JOY IT'S CLUE TIME **

**Let's have some fun ok? I have a strange first name. If anyone can guess what it is I will do a chapter once a week for two months. Every updated chapter will have a new clue**

Clue1.** A type or brand of cracker inspired the first 4 letters of my name.**

Clue.2 there are 6 letters in my first name


	7. ice level 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so there is no point in being pissed at me.

Enter ????

"Who and more importantly what, is that strange foreigner" the forest seemed to whisper. He smelled mostly like a human, and Because of this, some of the stupid insect-demons thought he'd be easy pray. The other demons had enough sense to know that when someone has the power to appear out ofthinair like he did,he may have other more _dangerous_ powers. They were right. When the man's cold blue eyes caught sight of his enemy he casually ran his hand throw his blond spiky hair, sighed, and then said "Pathetic, look I'm on a tight schedule so why don't you stop wasting any more of **my** time and just drop dead. The demons growled in response "No? Well then I guess I'll do you all a favor and put you out of your misery my self." the demons decide then to attack. There pray did not make a move to defend itself. At the last moment the man's flared wide then… "ICE 3!!"

A sound chimed throw the forest like crystal braking but this was 100 times louder. There was a few moments of silent when a loud **crack** echoed the earlier sound. If Sesshoumaru had at that time beenat his quit spot on the cliff he'd of seen birds, by the thousands, flee the forest. .

When the cost was clear the smarter demons came out of hiding to gawk at the pieces of ice with

Chunks of demon inside them.

like? dislike? please review and tell me. it makes me happy when i get a new review.

need some help. Because I have bad grammar I am not going as fast as I want to if someone is interested in editing for me. I'd appreciate it. I had someone but now they aretoo busy.

**I have a lot of original story ideas it's just that I don't the time to write them all. But I would still like share them. So if you what to write something but don't want it to be like everybody else's just email or review me and I will give . **

**OH JOY IT'S CLUE TIME **

**Let's have some fun ok? I have a strange first name. If anyone can guess what it is I will do a chapter once a week for two months. Every updated chapter will have a new clue**

Clue1.** A type or brand of cracker inspired the first 4 letters of my name.**

Clue.2 there are 6 letters in my first name

Clue3 My name has two capital letters in it. Ex MacDonald


	8. the mealody of battle part 1

The melody of battle

Part 1

Dedicated to my biggest fan

Sai-ryo Aura feana

The melody of battle echoed threw the forest. Swords, claws, and magical spells were the instruments. Both of the fair haired musicians played their deadly song with precision, skill and speed. At first glance it seemed like a holy battle between a heaven and hell. But if you took other look you would see that nether of the warriors served the holy lord up above nor the fallen angel from down below.

The battle was intense with nether giving an inch, both so skilled that it seemed as though their beautiful and yet horrible dance of war would never end. But no, the lord in white was merely testing the skill of the one shrouded in darkness Grabbing one of his two swords (for he had been using his claws so far) he dashed forward Dodging a lethal attack from his enemy the lord in white took his sword and stabbed theother throw the heart.

**_Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. It will also be a lot longer than any chapter I previously have up online, I swear. Please review my work.. When I first decided to write this story I was co working with someone else well she bailed one me. So now it's just me. putting ideas on paper is hard for me. So that's why my chapters are so short. If I had help my chapters would come out faster _**

**OH JOY IT'S CLUE TIME **

**Let's have some fun ok? I have a strange first name. If anyone can guess what it is I will do a chapter once a week for two months. Every updated chapter will have a new clue**

Clue1.** A type or brand of cracker inspired the first 4 letters of my name.**

Clue.2 there are 6 letters in my first name

Clue3 My name has two capital letters in it. Ex MacDonald

Clue4 the cracker so good for you / healthy


	9. Lost in someone’s else’s forgotten past

Lost in someone's else's forgotten past

part 1

by the bluebird

Sesshoumaru pushed his blade threw the heart of his foe. As the blade bit though, the black hood that had kept Riku's face hidden fell back reveling the face of a handsome young man. though the man's pale skin and transparent polar bear like hair were unusual, it was the eyes that was the most striking. They were not human eyes, they weren't even demon eyes, at lest Sesshoumaru had never seen any type of demon with eyes like that. It was not the gold of the iris, though not a normal human color, that was unusual to Sesshoumaru since they mirrored Sesshoumaru own golden irises. it was the whites of Riku's eyes that caught Sesshoumaru's attention. the color wasn't white at all, but back. The eyes seemed produce a faint glow that was mesmerizing to Sesshoumaru. As soon as Sesshoumaru realized this, the eyes changed color. now it was the iris's that turned into a strange color with The black color turned into a normal white. The color iris was every shad of blue, green and in-between color imaginable, for the colors change and move right before Sesshoumaru's eyes. No color was ever the same, sometimes just blue sometimes-just green but mostly it was a combination of the two.

The more Sesshoumaru stared into Riku's eyes the more entranced he became until the rest of the world blacked out and all Sesshoumaru could see where the eyes which now seems to rapidly become larger merging together to form a large window. The colors still moved but now Sesshoumaru could make since of what he was he was seeing. It was an ocean in the grip of a raging storm. Staring deep into the sea Sesshoumaru was socked to see a strange ship in the distance. the ship seemed to be made completely out of metal. "How does it not sink?" thought Sesshoumaru. as soon he finished that thought Sesshoumaru was pulled though the window. Now Sesshoumaru's senses came to life. He could hear the storm the rain falling around him, the angry ocean below him and the thunder booming in the sky. He could smell the sea and the fresh water falling around him. He could feel the rain the cold bitter wind and yet,…the world didn't seem to since him, Like this world didn't know he existed. . The rain fell not on him but though him the wind why'll he could feel it was cold it did not move a signal strand of hair. Suddenly Sesshoumaru was yanked forward by the same force that pulled him though the eye window. It was like he has a cord in his chest and someone far away was pulling on the end of it.

Going faster and faster Sesshoumaru realize he was going to that strange ship he saw earlier. the strange force pulling him did not stop at the ship like he thought it would but pulled him right though it. As the strange force pulled him though the thick metal hull it stowed down. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to look around at his surroundings . There were a lot of humans running about. At lest they smelled like humans, but they didn't look like any humans he ever has ever seen. For one thing these people had many different hair, skin and eye colors. the human he knew were all pretty uniform in color. The One thing he didn't doubt about how they smelt was the fear. It felled the like the cheap perfume. even though they reeked of fear he could not tell with a naked eye that they were afraid. Sesshoumaru respected this.

Sesshoumaru wished he could stay and study this strange bred of human. They were definitely more interesting than the ones back home, but fate was not on his side today, as the invincible force moving him pulled him though a near by wall. On and on it went until walls and rooms seemed to blur together. The ship was much bigger than it looked on the outside. Again Sesshoumaru wondered how this big hulk of metal could float.

Suddenly he stopped moving. It took a moment to resister that fact but when he did he went back into he's cool indifferent mode a bit angry at himself for allowing this to happen to him.

Looking around he realize he was in a small room. The room had no widows, light come from a devise on the ceiling. The room had little furnishings only a bed and a table with a chair. Everything was bolted to the floor. The reason was obvious the room was tilted about because of the storm outside. A whimper was heard. The sound was coming from the bed. In the bed Sesshoumaru saw two small children clinging to each other. The youngest who could be not older than 2 pressed his face against the older boy's chest so the only interesting fetcher you could see was he's spiky brown. He was the one who had made the noise. The older one wore a blue sweater with it's hood up hiding his hair color and with his face lost in the thick hair of the younger Sesshoumaru could see vary little of the boys fetchers.

"Don't be scared Sora, I'll protect you," the older said

"but Sora's still scared Riku," the younger boy cried.

"Riku?" Sesshoumaru murmured in surprise. This boy had the same name as the young man he had stabbed.

" who's there?" Riku cried out hearing his name called out.

"he can hear me?" thought Sesshoumaru, astonished. the other people on the boat had not able to hear him, Interesting.

Riku looked around the room looking for the source of the sound, pushing down his hood to have a better view of the room. Sesshoumaru was shocked, again. No doubt about it this Riku was the same Riku he had stabbed earlier. As soon as Sesshoumaru realized this the strange force went to work again pulling Sesshoumaru not though Riku but inside him, again.

this chapter still needs a bit of work, but is still one of my favorite chapters. what did you think? please R&R.

OH JOY IT'S CLUE TIME

Let's have some fun ok? I have a strange first name. If anyone can guess what it is, I will do a chapter once a week for two months. Every updated chapter will have a new clue

Clue1.** A type or brand of cracker inspired the first 4 letters of my name.**

Clue.2 there are 6 letters in my first name

Clue3 My name has two capital letters in it. Ex MacDonald

Clue4 the cracker so good for you / healthy

clue5 the name rhymes with chrisda

this is my last clue, people don't seem vary interested in my name so I'm just going to tell you in my next caper. I will dedicate this story to the person who is the closest to my name.


	10. The dream of the forotten past continues

"

The dream continues

By TrisDa also known as the BlueGayle

"_Riku!"_

_Riku heard his name uttered by a unknown voice._

_"Who there," Riku said sounding confident and in control showing none of the fear that suddenly griped the two year olds heart. He pushed back his hood so he could see better but no one was in the room. He was sure he heard his name called but maybe he was hearing things. Maybe he was going crazy. It certainly wouldn't surprise him. Being locked in this dull room, knowing you were being watched 24 7 by the little camera focused on you, eating the God awful crap they call food here would make anyone go crazy._

_Riku didn't know how long he and Sora and had been trapped there was no clock or window to tell time. It wouldn't surprise Riku to find out they had been there for years or only a few days. Sora stirred in he's arms mumbling something about a mean taking duck. Riku smiled, Sora could always make him feel better even when he was asleep. Riku tightened his arms protectively around his younger friend. He wouldn't let anything happen to Sora he'd die first. Sora protested sleepily in his confined space but did not wake up._

_The contently swaying room suddenly bashed sideways. Quickly Riku grabbed the bedpost with one hand and held Sora close with the other. And waited for the room to settle. When it did Riku tentatively let go of the bedpost. "What was that?" Riku thought. He know the ship was in a storm the swaying told him that, normally the room didn't move at all, but that felt like they had hit something. The flickering of the lights brought Riku out of his thoughts " oh no," Riku thought, " I hope the lights don't go.."_

_"Shit_

_Some time later…_

_"Riku….Riku wake up"_

_"What?" Riku asked groggily wondering what Sora wanted_

_" I'm scared"_

_" I can't help that it's dar…"_

_"That's not it"_

_"Then what is it?" Riku asked irritably, not a morning person._

_"the floor is covered in water."_

Please R&R

Note to reader your probably wondering why Sora and Riku are specking so intelligently, well I'm not going to tell you your just going to have wait and figure it out on your own.

Also to any one wondering my name is TrisDa most people pronounce it wrong saying it with a iz and a stupid da that's not my name you guys pronounce Tris like Chris and the Da like "TD"a or T+Da.


	11. the mealody of battle part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Aura**

From .**hack**/**SIGN**

Vocal: Emily Bindiger

If you are near to the dark

I will tell you 'bout the sun

You are here, no escape

From my visions of the world

You will cry all alone

But it does not mean a thing to me

Knowing the song I will sing

Till the darkness comes to sleep

Come to me, I will tell

'bout the secret of the sun

It's in you, not in me

But it does not mean a thing to you

The sun is in your eyes

The sun is in your ears

I hope you see the sun

Someday in the darkness

The sun is in your eyes

The sun is in your ears

But you can't see the sun

Ever in the darkness

It does not much matter to me

**The melody of battle**

**Part 2**

I was trapped in a cocoon of darkness, holding me so tight that I could not move an inch . though I was covered in a tangible darkness, I was not blind. The darkness had long ago lost the power to blind me. I could see what was happening to me.

The darkness that I had one trapped in me had broken free, and in turn had taken over my body, trapping me inside my self. Making me attack innocence people. Making me fight a strange man who I had no business fighting.

" had I become a Heartless ?" I thought to my self.

_"Oh no Riku your not a heartless," a cold but strangely familiar voice said, "not yet anyway"_

_"Then what am I?"_

_"A freak with a heart," the voice snarled. The voice's tone made me notice was happening around me _

the strange humanoid creature that i had arogently assumed was no match for me (even if he wasn't really fighting "me". was really holding he's own, and he was doing it without using he's swords.

The humanoid creature or Elfin man as I had started thinking him as, was extremity fast, and strong, using a mix of acid claws, acid slashes, and a energy whip that I think came from one of his hairs.

. I preyed that the Elfin man would destroy me. It would be better to be dead than to helplessly watch as my hands hurt innocent people.

_"but Riku, how could you die when your are ready dead," the cold sinister voice chuckled _

**Sorry about making you guys wait so long for an update but my computer crashed. Also, I hope it make sense to you, I know I'm not very liner in my writing, And that my chapters are really short. **

**Anyway please R&R. reviews make me happy even if they're flames **


	12. the dream of 7 was no dream

_Disclamer: I do not own anything so do bug me ... unless it's about how great I am. _

_hack/SIGN a stray child _

Vocal: Emily Bindiger

if you are lost in your way

deep in an awesome story

don't be in doubt and stray

cling to your lonesome folly

now you're too close to the pain

let all the rain go further

come back and kiss me in vain

mother oh do not bother

hear the chorus of pain

taking you back to proper ways

it's so easy to find

if you could remind me

now you are lost in your way

deep in an awesome story

so I will find you again

kiss you for lonesome folly

_"but Riku, how could you die when your are ready dead," the cold sinister voice chuckled _

"WHAT THE ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT!" I cried

" What you don't remember? The voice mocked, "You were so thirsty..."

" oh leavention," I gasped as remembered everything.

* * *

I had just escaped Kingdom Hearts, but not without being wounded. Hearing water nearby I found myself extremity thirsty, my wounded body trying desperately to replace the massive amount of blood I had lost.

I staggered towards the water. I couldn't see it bushes and trees were in the way, but oh I could hear it. The sound of frogs croaking, fish splashing, and reeds bumping each other in the wind. Oh and the smell, now don't tell me that water has no smell, it does, it's just so faint that a normal humans weak noes has a hard time smelling it. I with my superior senses could smell water a mile away.

As I staggered the ground seemed to sway, the underbrush seemed to cling to me making trip and fall. As i laid there i realized that I hadn't the strength to get back up. The world became blurry then black.

As I lay there unconscious I dreamed of my escape from kingdom hearts, but this time there was no escape. Also in this dream I could heir a strange sound. Just as the darkness was about rip out my heart I woke up.

I have gotten in this habit of keeping my eyes closed . In kingdom hearts there is very little light. There is just enough to skew you up worse than if you were completely blind. I had trained myself to fight with a blindfold on.

As i woke up gasping because of the nightmare and the pain from my wounds, I notice that the sound that had plagued me in my sleep was still there.

_(Sniff, sniff), _

"What was making that sound_?" _I thought

_(sniff, sniff,) _

Looking up I stared into two pairs of curious eyes in a dragon-like monster. Before my brain could process what I was doing I was up on his feet ready to fight . Then my world became as dark as my clothes.

**to be continued **

**please R&R**

**P.S. I'm looking for an editor. This editor edit my grammar and help me with ideas. **


	13. other short Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Other short chapter

Waking up this time was just as bizarre as last time. I was being dragged across the ground by the back of my coat by that two headed monster. I assumed that the monster was dragging me to a safe place to eat me. I decided to keep pretending to be unconscious until I figured out a plan to escape, but I couldn't stop the whimper that came out of my mouth when I was dragged over a large pointy rock in the ground.

"Be more careful Ah and Un he's vary hurt." A young girl's voice cried out.

WHAT? A young girl?

What's going on here?

_A little ways away a little green toad was slowly waking up._

_"RIN!"_

_**YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT LETS FACE IT ALL MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT **REVIEW ANYWAY IT MAKES ME HAPPY _


End file.
